A. Field of the Disclosure
This present disclosure relates generally to an enclosed liquid-activated light for drink illumination, decoration and flavor/oil/scent infusion.
B. Background
Lighted items have long been placed in liquid to add an element of excitement to an event. However, typically this is accomplished by use of two lighted devices that is either: (a) a glow-stick; or (b) an apparatus or device that is lit prior to placing said device into the liquid, requiring user interaction.
The device, hereinafter known as Liquid-activated light and infusing apparatus, provides the excitement previously provided by lighted items in beverages, or any liquid-filled container, but with two unique features: internal liquid-activation and a method of infusing various substances into the liquid in which the product is placed.